Opuestamente iguales
by Hagastian
Summary: Se odian. Se aman. Se enfrentan constantemente en una pelea que no abarca sólo a ellos mismos, sino que al mundo entero. Probablemente jamás logren llegar a un acuerdo, pero lo intentan. O algo así. Rusia/Estados Unidos. Tabla básica 2 de Retos a la carta basada en la Guerra Fría.
1. Ofensa

**Nota: **Por favor, miren la nota final.

**Palabras: **461.

* * *

**·**

**Ofensa**

**·**

**

* * *

**

—¿Así que para tu gente yo soy un demonio?

Estados Unidos miró hacia atrás y los ojos lilas de Rusia llenaron su visión. Alzó las cejas al tiempo que la silla daba vueltas sobre su eje y se alejó del computador donde había estado jugando toda la mañana.

—No te entiendo —dijo a la par que subía los anteojos a su lugar correspondiente. Parpadeó varias veces, confuso.

Rusia avanzó unos pasos, los suficientes para quedar a escasos centímetros del estadounidense. Aspiró profundo antes de hablar y explicar.

—Sé que para ti no soy la mejor persona del mundo. Yo te considero un idiota, de hecho —suavizó su cara con una sonrisa que se mantuvo en el límite de lo ácido y lo calmado. Las cejas finamente alzadas, pretendiendo dar calma—. Pero no pregono en mis escuelas que eres un imbécil.

—Oh, te refieres a eso…

Estados Unidos sonrió y se pasó una mano despreocupadamente por el cabello. Él entendía el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Rusia y sin quererlo soltó una risilla que desde su perspectiva, sería catalogada de estúpida por el euroasiático. No es que le importara de todos modos.

—Si el comunismo es malo, no veo ninguna otra forma de enseñarlo, Rusia —mencionó con las palabras marcadas suavemente, denotando en algunas más fuerza que otras, queriendo dar énfasis a sus creencias—. La cosa es sencilla, tú eres el malo y yo el héroe. Y eso es todo lo que los niños necesitan saber.

Debía ser así, para él marcar las claras diferencias entre el capitalismo estadounidense y el comunismo ruso equivalía a la representación de los héroes y los villanos. Obviamente él era el héroe, la luz del mundo que debía cubrirse nada más que con ideales perfectos; por ello es que Rusia tenía que ser obligadamente la maldad, la oscuridad y el de los ideales destrozados y endebles. Y que enseñara en sus escuelas lo bueno y malo de cada uno era perfectamente natural.

Que Rusia no entendiese aquello tan sencillo no era su problema.

El más alto le miró por unos instantes antes de reírse con una fuerza y claridad impropia en él.

—¿Qué sucede?

El americano le observó, las esquinas de sus labios levemente apretados en un gesto desproporcionado, reflejó su mirada una cantidad desorbitante de incomprensión.

—No dejas de sorprenderme. No sé si tratarte como un niño de diez o como el adulto que deberías ser —Vio como el menor no dejaba de mirarle, los ojos fijos y brillantes y la boca arrugada en un puchero inconforme—. Supongo que son cosas de héroes lo tuyo.

Estados Unidos carcajeó alegremente y asintió al último comentario de Rusia, otorgándole la razón.

—Aún así, no me parece correcto. Deberías aprender a ser más neutral.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Esto es una pequeña critica sobre como los estadounidenses ven el comunismo. Ésta basado en este artículo. Si lo quieren ver, le tiene que quitar los espacios, (h t t p : / / w w w . l r na . o r g /2 - p t/ v s 1 7 e d 4 ar t 2 . h t m l ). Por lo tanto, no me metí en la educación rusa porque sino sería mucho lío~. Y lo último, es lo que yo creo. TODO debería ser neutral y especialmente referente a esas cosas como ideologías contrarias, porque lo ideal es que uno como persona se forme su juicio propio.

Por otra parte. Estas son viñetas que componen la tabla básica dos de la comunidad de livejournal, retos a la carta. No están relacionadas entre sí.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Cariño

**Advertencias:** Insinuaciones de lime y yaoi.

**Palabras: **301**. **

* * *

**·**

**Cariño**

******·**

******

* * *

**

Entre los dos no existe ni una sola marca de caricia que sea con amor no masoquista. Pues las manos de Iván son demasiado bruscas como para recorrerle la mejilla con suavidad y la piel de Alfred se endurece, como una coraza, bajo sus dedos ahora desnudos. Lo mismo ocurre cuando es el americano que toma la situación durante algunos segundos; aferrándose con las uñas a la espalda del ruso mientras la recorre con los ojos brillantes y con maldiciones que son acalladas mientras se toman los labios y se muerden con desenfreno rudo.

Ambos saben que esos encuentros están repletos de sentimientos que los tienen rotos por dentro. A Ambos y seguramente en partes iguales. Pero no les importa, porque aunque se les parte el alma en una mezcla de dolor, todo se vuelve borroso cuando el placer de tener a su némesis personal en ese vaivén eterno de pleito, les embriaga los corazones y les alimenta el espíritu.

Lo de ellos es así, de todas formas, brusco y provocativo. Sin tiempo para entretenerse en zalamerías dulces o jurarse un amor eterno que baila tomado de la mano con el odio irracional. No. Lo que está entre ambos es más oscuro y siniestro, donde solamente sus cuerpos rudos chocan y se envuelven para demostrar quién es el mejor. Quién da más y somete al contrario bajo su poder. Es luchar siempre por ser el ganador.

Por eso no pueden darse caricias suaves, porque sería atentar contra todo lo que reunirse por las noches representa. Sería ir en contra de ambos y traicionar ese tratado de amor sádico que hicieron de forma silenciosa. Sería tocar con amor al otro y ellos, como enemigos mortales, no pueden permitir si quiera pensar en esa posibilidad. Porque se traicionarían y rompería toda su relación.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Al fin seguí con esta tabla. No la dejaré botada, aunque me tarde años en terminarla.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Meses

**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Himaruya todavía :c.

******·**Advertencias: El fic es medio soso. Meh.

**·Palabras: **411.

**·Prompt: **Meses.

¡Disfruta 8D!

* * *

**· **

**A pesar del tiempo.**

**· **

* * *

Ninguno sabe que tomaron la costumbre de visitarse mutuamente cada cierto tiempo y si alguna sola vez la idea osa pasar por su cabeza, simplemente negarán y harán como que nada sucede. Como si toda esa ridícula idea de visitarse porque si, sin razón aparente llegar a pasar tiempo en la casa del otro; fuera algo normal. Una rutina impuesta desde que se conocieron.

Qué importa que sea mentira.

Y estarán allí, una tarde cualquiera en la casa que corresponderá aquella visita. Pocas palabas y más silencios reinarán en sus horas.

Seguirán así hasta que Iván, aburrido, decidirá navegar por el historial que Alfred guarda en su computadora y con aquella acción, romperá la conversación muda que tienen y llamará a Alfred para revivir una rencilla anterior.

Alfred se le acercará sonriendo y mientras toma con sonora ridiculez un refresco de cola, su mirada se paseará por el cuerpo del ruso estirado a todo lo largo en el sofá.

—¿Has visto lo que dice esa página tuya?

Y el americano no necesitará saber demasiado porque en el piso de madera Iván le dejó la computadora. Sólo por verlo así, aparentemente preocupado se reirá antes de encaminarse y tomar el aparato, apoyándola en sus rodillas mientras su espalda choca con el respaldo del sofá. Detrás de su espalda oirá la respiración se Iván sacudirle.

—Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad acerca de tu monstruosa educación—dirá con el ruido de su defensa en la punta sus labios, dispuesto a tomar cualquier medida para defenderse y abalanzarse encima del ruso si es necesario. Sólo si es _estrictamente_ necesario, claro está—. Creí que ya lo habíamos dejado claro la vez anterior, Iván.

La ligera risa del euroasiático sonará mientras la mirada del americano se nubla por el desconcierto.

—No es como si eso te molestase a ti. O a mí, ¿da? —Hablará con su sonrisa en los labios—. Sólo lo hacía para molestarte un rato. Ardes muy rápido, como el niño que eres, Alfred.

Alfred guardará silencio y se concentrará en terminar de beber su refresco; el ruido que hace al sorber por la bombilla apagará las voces de su cabeza que le dan la razón al ruso.

Ninguno de los dos volverá a hablar en lo que queda de tarde, ni siquiera cuando toque despedirse y dos ligeras muecas en la boca —una de sonrisa, otra de molestia— choquen entre sus labios.

Seguirán en silencio hasta cuando toque verse la próxima vez.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Regresé con esta tabla. Creí que no la terminaría a pesar de lo que había dicho; pero la vi hoy mientras limpiaba archivos y pude seguir completándola. Eso me tiene tan, pero TAN feliz ;A;. No sé si habrá gente que aún me lea acá...pero si hay alguien, espero que le guste y gracias por seguir incluso después de tanto tiempo.

Ahora, estaré más activa 8DDD.

Por cierto, esto puede considerarse una continuación del primer drabble de esto, ya que me basé en la misma página xD.

¡Gracias por leer!

_¿Review 8D?_


	4. Doblar

**·Nota: **_"La Nación de Dios"_ es algo que sale mencionado en el libro Breve Historia de los Estados Unidos :D.

**·Palabras: **540.

******·Prompt: **Doblar.

Gracias a **Yin Riench** por señalarme unos cuantos errores. Gracias, amor~.

* * *

**· **

**Cuestión de poder.**

**· **

* * *

Alfred tenía el mundo bajo sus pies, él lo sabía y cada vez que lo pensaba —que no era poco— se sumía en un agradable estado de satisfacción que crepitaba cual fuego desde lo más profundo de su alma, extendiéndose por su espíritu y terminando asomando en sus labios en forma de una sonrisa y actitud arrogante, egocentrista. Era como una fiebre que se extendía sin control por su ser, aquella quemazón la razón que contaminaba sus ideas y percepciones; pues a él le fascinaba muchísimo el seguir sintiendo la emoción, la agradable alegría de saberse dueño del mundo. Porque podía ostentar el título de Rey y porque los demás países, sin excepción alguna, estaban subyugados a sus decisiones; todo lo que él hacía era seguido, se quisiera o no, por los demás, cual piezas de dominó. Cual súbditos leales a su Rey sin opción de decidir.

Y él iba a mantener su posición para siempre, de eso estaba seguro. Su situación era maravillosa, ¡le encantaba tanto! Lo mejor era que ni tenía que pelear demasiado por ella, ya que tanto como Europa o Asia no ofrecía demasiada lucha, nada que no pudiera manejar. Lo suficiente para mantener el fervor de sus pensamientos ardientes y rebosantes de sí mismo, de su posición.

Era divertido porque no todos estaban de acuerdo con él, pero tampoco podían presentar demasiada lucha, pues el mando, el Mundo, era únicamente suyo y sus decisiones y errores arrastraban a los demás sin opciones. Eso era justamente lo que le gustaba, el tener la incapacidad de los demás y la capacidad suya de provocar que se doblegaran ante él…

El poder recorrió su ser y se quedó a su lado, corriendo en sus venas y susurrando palabras de control en su mente; convenciéndole que era una nación superior. _La Nación de Dios_. Y él lo creyó, desde que tuvo la capacidad de declararse más grande y abastecer al resto, infiltrándose en sus economías, creyó aquellas palabras que su propio poder le murmuró. Él era el mejor y siempre lo sería.

Sin embargo, dentro del mundo que creó con aquel ideal, Rusia siempre se le opuso. Siempre le observó con una mueca despectiva cuando los demás bajaban la cabeza —miradas de odio o no en sus rostros, pero con el rostro bajo, oculto donde correspondía—, o con una sonrisa tan falsa como sus ideales en su boca, como diciendo que él nunca le apoyaría, que jamás le creería ni se arrodillaría a sus pies como lo demás. Como…como tan malditamente Rusia, comportándose exactamente de la misma forma desde que lo conoció.

Y aún, para su completo fastidio, no logró entrenarlo como al resto de los países. Rusia seguía allí, estoico y con aquella postura que encrespaba sus nervios y le hacían querer golpearlo. Pero no iba a rendirse, no importa que los años continuaran pasando sin ningún cambio importante entre los dos, él seguiría luchando contra Rusia, buscando que se doblegara ante él por gusto propio, costara lo que costara. Así tuviera que borrarle aquella estúpida sonrisa a sangre, fuego y dolor. Él iba a hacer que Rusia hincara rodillas ante él. No por nada era el Rey, el Héroe del mundo.

_La Nación de Dios._

* * *

**Notas finales:**

No tengo mucho qué decir xD...salvo que volví 8D.

¡Gracias por leer~!

_¿Review :3?_


	5. Sueños

**Prompt: Sueños.**

**Advertencias:** ¡Regresé!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Laika.**

Durante ese año, Ivan había logrado encontrarse con su más reciente arma, Laika, una perrita.

Él se aseguraba de que la perrita tuviera todo lo necesario, alimentos, baños, vacunas…La cuidaba todo el día y como estaba en pleno invierno y no deseaba que ella sufriera por culpa del cruel frío, Ivan había optado por llevar a Laika tapada completamente en el interior de su abrigo.

— ¿¡Qué es eso?! —Preguntó Alfred con un grito, mirando como del abrigo de Ivan sobresalía una cabeza.

Ivan sonrió y tomó a la perrita en brazos.

—Es Laika, ella irá al espacio con mi nuevo cohete para derrotarte, Alfred.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Retomé la tabla (ahora definitivamente); tengo varias ideas esbozadas y espero pronto traspasarlas al computador. Nuevamente perdonen mi retraso, pero ahora sí que sí retomo y termino y estaré activa en el fandom. No lo dejaré. Y bueno, Laika es la perrita que la URSS envía al espacio en el ámbito de la Carrera espacial, la cuál está dentro del marco de la Guerra Fría.

¡Gracias por leer!

Besitos 8D.


	6. Rojo

**Disclaimer:** Nada reconocible me pertenece, por desgracia.

**Palabras:** 320.

**Prompt:** Rojo.

Yep, siento la demora. Otra vez, soy un desastre :c. Perdón.

* * *

**Rojo.**

Sangre.

El piso, las miradas, las ropas, los gestos; todo lo que había presente le recordaba inconscientemente al líquido carmesí y era inevitable que se lo imaginara como si de verdad la sangre le recorriera el cuerpo, fuera de sus venas. Impresionado, se cuestionó el motivo y la respuesta le llegó segundos después; su imaginación se le había revelado (como siempre) al ver que Rusia traía agitando una gran bandera, la que en sus palabras era el nuevo símbolo de Unión Soviética.

— ¿Y bien?

—Demasiado rojo para mi gusto —dijo con calma, ladeando la cabeza para tratar de despejarse—. Un poco de color no vendría mal ¿No crees?

La risa suave de Rusia se le cuela en los oídos y nada tiene que ver la escasa distancia que existe entre sus orejas y la boca del ruso. No, como tampoco tiene relación el temblor de su cuerpo con las manos de Ivan que se escabullen debajo de su chaqueta y buscan abrazar su piel.

—Me gusta el rojo —murmuró Rusia con ese tono, ese maldito tono que mezcla la prepotencia y la ingenuidad que ambos saben que no existe—. Es un color que me identifica bastante —hizo una pausa y agregó con deliberada voz infantil—. Aunque podría discutir cambiar mi bandera por algún color que te guste.

—Como quieras.

El estadounidense sonríe mientras su cabeza se tuerce para intentar encontrase con la mirada del ruso. Eso suena mucho mejor y si era sincero, no tenía problemas en discutir sobre el usar un color menos agresivo y bélico.

—Vamos a discutirlo a mi despacho, entonces.

La risa del ruso volvió a calarle los oídos, Estados Unidos sabe que en algún momento (entre el vodka y las hamburguesas) la discusión podría transformarse en algo totalmente distinto. Pero no le molesta, porque si logra no sólo cambiar la bandera soviética, sino discutir con Rusia, estará feliz.

Muy, muy, muy feliz.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Review 8D?


End file.
